lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1316
Report #1316 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Breathe Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Feb 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for celerity bonus + asphyixiation resistance Problem: With the overhaul removing WP/END, there's no longer a point to Athletics - Breathe reducing endurance drain from bashing. I suggest thematically changing it, like how Knighthood Parry stacks with Combat Parry, to stack with Discipline Breathing, since warriors should theoretically be fit enough to function without oxygen longer than others. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Cause an Athlete who has Discipline - Breathing to be able to have the asphyx DMP for longer before the gasping message comes, with a less quick drain of the asphyx damage resist. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cause an Athlete who has Discipline - Breathing to be able to have more asphyx DMP than someone who isn't. Same amount of time of damage resist. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Insert solution here in comments. Player Comments: ---on 1/28 @ 06:26 writes: While Solution 1 makes sense from an RP perspective and even logically (someone who is disciplined can hold their breath for a long time, but a trained athlete can hold their breath even longer!) I wonder about the ease of coding this versus the second solution. If only for ease of coding, Solution 2. If Solution 1 can be done without any extreme amount of coding effort, Solution 1 is preferred. ---on 1/28 @ 14:56 writes: While I like the concept, one must consider how strong hold breath actually is in the first place with it giving a near complete immunity to asphyxiation damage. Keep in mind that certain guilds and skillsets don't really have much of a choice and are stuck with a damaging attack that has asphyxiation as a component. Generally speaking, the previous iteration of hold breath where it gave some dmp to asphyx rather than a complete immunity for an amount of time would have probably worked better with this and just increase the dmp given. After all warriors are meant to be more resilient in general. ---on 1/28 @ 16:33 writes: Solution 1 ---on 1/29 @ 02:40 writes: Why not for solution 3, just have a slightly better version of Discipline - Breathing, instead of making a guild skill require lessons in a common skill that not everyone will be able to have access to? ---on 1/29 @ 19:35 writes: I like Silvanus' solution the best actually. ---on 1/29 @ 21:57 writes: Other possible solution - make breathing give celerity (can move another room before hasty message). I love me some movement+, so this one is likely painted by my own bias, but it feels thematic enough to me. ---on 1/30 @ 22:44 writes: Why not just make it something like movement+ and 10-15 asphyx dmp ---on 1/31 @ 00:55 writes: I actually like vivet/Synkarin's idea of more movement and permanent asphyx dmp when BREATHE DEEP is active - which is always ---on 2/1 @ 15:35 writes: I like Synkarin's movement+ and some DMP also. ---on 2/4 @ 10:26 writes: Support for the Vivet + Synkarin suggestion also. ---on 2/13 @ 10:07 writes: Supporting Vivent/Synkarin's suggestion ---on 2/17 @ 03:17 writes: Changing my mind, I like Vivet's and Synkarin's suggestion best as well.